


Confidential

by MadameMayorRM



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameMayorRM/pseuds/MadameMayorRM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Emma's curiosity finds her trapped under the desk in Regina's office? Well, it might not be what you think...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidential

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fan fiction I have ever written although it was over a year ago and is posted on another site. Just trying to add everything here as well. I hope you like this.

_Confidential._

The word was like a beacon drawing Emma's attention every time she saw Regina with the folder bearing the word. It wouldn't have been so bad-she could have ignored it- if only Regina didn't shut it or try to hide it whenever the blonde came too close. The mystery was only making Emma more curious each time.

_Confidential_. What could it be?

The moment Emma knew she had to find out came while sitting in Granny's, sipping her cocoa, trying to think about anything other than what lay beyond the border where perfectly tanned legs disappeared under a tight, gray skirt. Regina was sitting in a booth across the diner, enjoying the healthiest fare Granny had to offer, and studying the contents of the folder like her life depended on it.

No doubt feeling Emma's less than subtle stare, Regina glanced up from the folder. Making eye contact in a way only she could do, Regina raised one eye brow in challenge as a smirk appeared on her full lips. Brown eyes lingered on green a moment too long before falling back to the folder, leading Emma's gaze. A slender finger traced across the top page.

Emma was almost leaning out of her seat in an effort to see anything on the page. It was impossible of course, Regina was across the room. But still, she leaned out, craning her neck, hoping for a glimpse of whatever was in that folder.

The way Regina's finger ghosted the page caused Emma to feel the brunette was baiting her, teasing her. It was almost as if Regina wanted Emma to want to see the folder. The still lingering smirk drew the blonde closer to her decision.

_Confidential? We'll see about that._

~ ( SQ ) ~

It was 3:55pm the next day and Emma was lurking in the hall outside the Mayor's office. She was about to enact her master plan. The blonde had been awake late contemplating and had arisen early, one thing on her mind.

_How can I get my hands on that folder?_

She finally formulated her plan this morning, bear claw in hand, sitting at her desk in the Sherriff's station. It wasn't really a plan in the usual sense. Her plan didn't have a beginning, middle and end. Hers was more of a beginning and a… figure it out when I get there.

Being a city employee had its perks. The Sherriff's job was an easy one. There was seldom anything going on in the town that required her attention besides an occasional cat up a tree, missing dog or drunken janitor named Leroy. Most days she was able to while away her time, throw some darts, eat some junk food and meet Henry after school.

The bane of her existence was the paperwork! Since there was little to report it seemed foolish to spend so much time on reporting… well, nothing. But the Mayor required it, so fill it out she must. Every Friday, with paperwork in hand, Emma made the walk to Town Hall, waited in the outer office with Regina's somewhat smug assistant, Barbara and presented her work to Madam Mayor.

If she was honest, Emma had begun to look forward to these meetings. She liked the tête-à-tête with the brunette. Her boredom was lifted by the fiery exchanges, barbed comments and just-a-moment-too-long stares. The paperwork sucked but the meetings-not so much.

Today however, paperwork was Emma's new best friend. Typically she would arrive at the Mayor's office to present her work at 4:27pm so she wouldn't be late for her four-thirty meeting. She would sit in the outer office, smug Barbara watching her over the tops of her outdated glasses, until 4:36pm when Regina would finally call for her to be sent in. The Mayor was known for being punctual to a fault but she seemed to take sadistic pleasure in asserting her own importance and power over Emma by making her wait.

But today… today Emma had arrived at 3:55pm, paperwork in hand. She knew that at exactly 3:50pm Regina had left her office per her usual for the conference room to have a weekly budget meeting with the town finance manager. She would be gone until approximately 4:20pm. That gave Emma a window of opportunity.

The only thing standing in her way of pilfering through Regina's office and finding the Confidential file was Barbara. Ahhh, but she had thought of that too.

Emma knew that Barbara had a sweet tooth that she satisfied on Friday afternoon by slipping out while Regina was in her meeting and dashing across the street to the bakery for a treat. Emma knew this because on more than one occasion they had pretended not to see each other there. It seemed the smug assistant to the mayor was in no hurry to get on Regina's bad side, even if it meant keeping the Sherriff's secret with her own.

So, Emma found herself ducking into the janitor's closet, watching through a crack in the door, waiting for Barbara to give in to her sticky sweet desire and dash out. Like clockwork, at 3:58pm Barbara pulled her wallet free from her purse and ran past Emma's hiding place.

_Right on schedule._

As quiet as possible, Emma made her way to the outer office, glancing down the hall toward the conference room, making sure Regina was still engaged in her meeting. Emma could hear the droning voice of the town finance manager and couldn't stop a smirk from creeping across her face, hoping Regina was as miserable in her meeting as the town employees were in the meetings the brunette forced them to attend.

Emma pulled herself out of her thoughts and slipped silently into the inner sanctum, the Mayor's office. She glanced around from conference table, to desk, to sitting area, green eyes searching for the folder.

_Now, if I were a confidential folder, where would I be?_

The obvious place to begin searching was Regina's desk. It sat, imposing and judgmental, daring Emma to approach. Emma laid aside her own paperwork and began carefully shuffling through the files piled neatly on the corner of the desk.

The blonde had thought through her plan to this point. Get in, get the folder, get out. She had carried her paperwork with her (incomplete per her usual so as not to stir any suspicion) for her snoop-fest in case Regina or Barbara returned early. That way Emma could give the appearance she was just coming for her usual meeting with the Mayor.

_Swan, you are an evil genius._

So far, everything was going according to plan. The only problem was the Sheriff was not having any luck finding that damn folder. Where could it be? The thought had occurred to Emma that since Regina seemed to be taking it with her everywhere the last few days, it was possible the Mayor would take it to her meeting with the finance manager.

Emma had shut those logical thoughts out immediately. No, the folder would be on the corner of Regina's desk with a neon sign blinking over it with a big arrow pointing it out so it was easy to find. Of course it would.

_Maybe it's in one of the drawers._

Pale fingers tugged silently on the top drawer. Locked. Middle drawer. Locked. Bottom drawer.

_Jackpot._

The drawer slid open with ease. Emma dropped to her knees for a closer look. Most of the contents seemed like typical small town business. Green eyes widened as they fell on a bag of chocolate cookies in the back of the drawer. It seemed the health conscious Mayor had a sweet tooth of her own.

_I knew it._

All this… but no Confidential folder. Emma silently pushed the drawer closed just in time to hear the doorknob to the Mayor's office begin to turn. Frantic eyes shot to the clock on the wall. It was only 4:10pm. Regina was coming back early!

With only seconds to react Emma made a stupid decision. Hide! From her kneeling position behind the Mayor's desk she scooted under the desk and pressed her body as far against the back as possible. She held her breath as she heard Regina talking to the Finance Manager. The brunette's voice was clear. The door must be open.

_Oh fuck! Paperwork!_

Praying to whatever deity would hear her, Emma reached a pale and trembling had blindly out from under the desk, felt around a moment and grabbed her paperwork from where she left it on the desk. The blonde braced for the onslaught of Hurricane Regina, assuming she had been caught. But nothing happened. Regina was still talking to the Finance Manager.

The brunette's voice was cold and professional. "I appreciate your concise presentation today, Tom. I see no need going forward for our weekly meeting to stretch on that additional ten minutes. Now, I must return to my work. This town will not run itself. Barbara, you have a little powered sugar on your chin. My dear, if you insist on taking unscheduled breaks behind my back, at least be better at hiding it."

With that, the door slammed shut. Emma tried not to breathe too hard but her heart was slamming against her ribcage with so much force she was sure it would jump out at any moment. The only sound louder to Emma than her own heart was the staccato click of the Mayor's stilettos on the tile floor as she approached her desk.

Green eyes watched in horror as the desk chair was pulled out and the Mayor sat down. Two long, lean legs pulled under the desk in perfectly tailored navy blue pants. Emma chanced a glance. Regina's knees were barely two inches from the blonde's flushed and terrified face.

Emma looked beyond the knees, up legs to the tiny waistline where a crisp white button down shirt was tucked in. Apparently the Mayor had removed the matching blazer. Emma knew this because she had always liked that suit or more to the point, the way Madam Mayor looked in it.

_I bet you look downright delicious out of it._

_Really Swan?! Not the time._

Emma shook her head, freeing herself from thoughts of her favorite personal fairytale—Naughty Mayor & the Sheriff. The desk blocked the view of Regina's body from just above her waist. That meant, Emma couldn't see her chocolate brown eyes and those eyes could not see Emma.

This could be ok. Yeah. If she could sit quietly under this desk for another 45 minutes, maybe the brunette would never know she had been there. Yeah. This could still end without bloodshed.

_Maybe._

~ ( SQ ) ~

It had been the longest forty-five minutes of her life. Emma's body ached from the tension in her muscles, trying to remain perfectly still. Surprisingly, her statuesque posturing was not the hardest part of the last near-hour of her life, or as Emma had come to refer to it, her eternity in hell.

No, the body aches could be endured. What could not be was the near constant tapping of manicured nails on the computer keyboard. Was the Mayor writing her memoirs? The sound seemed to echo in the confined space that concealed the blonde and protected her from certain death if she was caught.

But even that torturous sound did not compare to the attack on Emma's nose. She didn't care about her sense of smell, never considered it at all, unless she had a cold and couldn't smell anything or someone was baking cookies and the scent was luring her to the kitchen. Nope. Never even gave that olfactory nerve a thought. But here under Regina's desk, sitting on her now numb rear end on cold tile, knees scrunched up to her chest, paperwork wedged in between her thighs, holding her breath and praying for a miracle, her sense of smell was her greatest enemy.

At first she had noticed the Mayor's perfume, clean and sweet. But the more time passed the more Emma's traitorous nose had noticed the sensual, seductive scent that could only be described as pure Regina. It was intoxicating. At one point Emma had even tried breathing through her mouth to avoid another moment of the aroma of heaven but mouth breathing was weird and loud and she did not want to taste Regina's fragrance.

_Well, not just her fragrance._

Emma was shaken from her thoughts by a timid knock at the office door.

"What?!" Regina clearly was not happy with the interruption.

"I'm sorry to bother you Madam Mayor. I just wanted to let you know I have left messages at both the Sherriff's station and with Ms. Blanchard for Sherriff Swan to phone you immediately," Barbara said with a hint of fear in her voice. "So, if there is nothing else, I'll be going home."

_Going home? Yes! Five o'clock finally!_

"Yes, yes. Thank you, Barbara. You may go." Emma could imagine Regina's dismissive wave as she didn't even look up from her work to acknowledge the woman.

At precisely 4:36pm, the Mayor had picked up her phone and called Barbara's extension to have the Sherriff sent in. Although Emma could only hear Regina's side of the conversation, she could imagine an odd marriage of fear and glee in Barbara's voice at reporting that the Sherriff was not there for her meeting.

The brunette had been surprised and instructed Barbara to send Miss Swan in the moment she arrived. Goosebumps had risen on Emma's neck with Regina's use of that name. She knew she was in real trouble when Regina called her Miss Swan.

By 4:50pm, Regina was calling Barbara again. This time she was clearly angry that Emma had not been located and had still not arrived. After barking new orders for the smug assistant to find the Sherriff, Regina had slammed down the handset on her desk phone. Only moments later she picked it up and dialed again.

The sensation of her phone vibrating in her front pocket hit Emma mere seconds before the sound of buzzing hit her ears. Heart pounding with panic, the blonde carefully wiggled the ringing cell phone from her pocket and hit decline. "MAYOR'S OFFICE" was glowing across the screen. Thank goodness she had silenced the phone before she left the station.

Emma held her breath a moment, hoping that Regina had not heard the buzzing vibration. To Emma's ears it had sounded like a rocket taking off. No, like a rocket taking off in an explosion at a rock concert during an earthquake. Yeah. That loud. But surely it hadn't been so loud. Surely she had not heard it.

_Please._

"Miss Swan. When you receive this message, I expect you to call me immediately. You had better have a damn good reason for missing our meeting." Regina slammed the phone down this time with so much force Emma was sure it had split in two.

_You're in deep shit now, Swan._

But now it was 5 o'clock. In a moment, the Mayor would be sliding her chair back from the desk, picking up her designer purse, and clicking a stiletto symphony out the door and Emma would be free. Soon this nightmare would end and Emma could face the new nightmare of explaining her skipping the meeting. Or maybe she could just drive off a cliff. Yeah. That sounded like the best plan of escape.

Emma waited but Regina did not push back her chair. Instead she continued typing. The next sound Emma heard was the scratch of Regina's pen against paper. No doubt the Mayor was signing some documents and would be leaving any moment now.

_Please._

"Oh, my apologies Madam Mayor. I didn't realize you were still here. Just collecting the trash before I head out for the weekend." Emma recognized the voice of the Town Hall's maintenance man, Neely.

"I have a bit more work to finish, Neely. Is anyone else still here?" Regina had on her best politician's smile. Emma could hear it in her voice.

"No ma'am. Nobody left 'cept you and me."

"Very well. If the building is secure, I will set the alarm and lock up when I am finished. You may go."

_Alarm?_

"You sure, ma'am?"

"Yes, of course. You go ahead. Enjoy your weekend." Butter wouldn't melt in Regina's mouth.

"G'night Mayor Mills. See you on Monday." The door clicked shut and the sound of the janitor's shuffling steps faded out.

Emma's mind was racing. How had she not considered the security alarm? If the Mayor set the alarm and locked the door Emma would be trapped over the weekend until Neely returned early Monday morning. Green eyes widened as Emma considered the possibility of 2 whole days trapped in Town Hall. She'd starve! What would she eat? Would they find her shriveled body under the de—

Emma's descent into complete and utterly ridiculous panic was stopped abruptly as she noticed Regina's capped ink pen in the Mayor's right hand slowly dragging across her navy-fabric covered thigh. Emma considered this could be a nervous habit perhaps, but with each pass across her thigh the pen seemed to be getting closer to—

_Are you serious?!_

The pen grazed across Regina's fully clothed sex. Green eyes slammed shut tight. She did not want to see that. No. She did not want to see… Emma's left eye popped open.

_Damn traitor!_

Both eyes open now, Emma watched dumbfounded as the ink pen continued its languid journey across the right thigh, between the Mayor's legs, the across the left thigh. The blonde knew she should look away, wanted to look away in fact, but she was spellbound by the show she was witnessing.

Emma's breath hitched and her hand flew up to cover her mouth as Regina slouched down in her seat, bringing her perfect round ass to the seats edge. Now the Mayor's knees were literally a breath away from touching Emma in her hiding place. One more move forward and she would no longer be a secret guest under the desk.

Emma watched amazed as Regina parted her knees, giving her ink pen unfettered access to her covered mound, drawing lazy designs across it. The Mayor's new position put Emma in the direct line of sight of the beautiful canvas the pen was painting.

After several moments of this, the pen disappeared. Emma felt a pang of disappointment that her voyeuristic romp may be ending. But she didn't feel disappointed long. In a moment the pen was replaced by slender fingers and manicured nails.

Emma watched, trying to ignore the warm sensation growing in her stomach, as two olive hands smoothed from hip to knee on each leg in unison. The return trip was made by perfect nails dragging up from knee to hip. The Sherriff wanted to blame to slow motion of the scene on some short circuiting of her brain, but she couldn't. She knew the movements by the Mayor were deliberate and slow. She was enjoying teasing herself.

_Just damn._

Green eyes became turbulent seas as they drank in the sight. Every pass across the field of blue brought the Mayor's hands closer to her core. Emma found herself cheering them silently toward their goal. Every movement ratcheted up her own feeling of arousal.

Just then, Regina's left hand disappeared above the desk. Emma closed her eyes a moment to imagine that hand caressing a perfect breast. She barely noticed her own nipples hardening inside her bra at just the thought.

A deep, throaty moan caused Emma's eyes to spring open again. The searching right hand had finally found its treasure and was pressing, rubbing hypnotic circles at the apex of the Mayor's long, slender legs. The blonde felt color bloom across her face at the sight. Whether from shock, embarrassment or desire, she could not be sure.

After several passes across the cloth-covered core, Emma watched mesmerized as the left hand rejoined the right and together they unfastened the belt and clasp at Regina's waist. Two perfectly manicured nails lowered the zipper at an agonizingly slow pace. The twin hands pulled the white shirt free of the waistband and trailed lightly across the newly exposed abdomen. The action brought out another quiet moan from the brunette.

_Oh, you've done this before._

Just the thought made Emma's mouth go dry. Had she done this before… here?

The left hand continued its dance across Regina's taut stomach. Emma held her breath as the right had made its way south, silently willing it on its course. With great restraint the tanned fingers eased between skin and black lace panties. The delicious moan that escaped plump lips was the only evidence the hand had hit its mark. Emma had never wished her super power was x-ray vision more than she did at this moment.

Completely overwhelmed at the image before her, the Sherriff squeezed her thighs together in an attempt to relieve the growing tension there. She felt her heart racing and her breath was getting harder to keep quiet. She could feel a fine film of perspiration forming over her heated body. The space beneath the desk was warm enough without the added body heat from Emma and the Mayor.

As Emma watched in awe, Regina's hand began moving rhythmically inside her navy pants. Emma's imagination filled in the blanks for every motion and sound as the Mayor continued to pleasure herself. Now, the brunette's hips had joined the dance and began rolling gently in the chair. It was a thing of beauty to watch and it was getting harder for Emma to keep her hands off the Mayor.

It did not take much imagination however to know Regina was wet and headed toward her climax. The brunette's hips and hands increased in speed and intensity and Emma slid her hand between her own legs and applied pressure to her jean covered core. The tension there was demanding relief and even the slight pressure she was able to assert in her contortionist's position beneath the desk was a welcome respite. She didn't need to reach inside her own underwear to know they too were soaked.

"Emma…"

Emma gasped hearing her name being moaned out those perfect red lips. Did she hear right? Did the Mayor just say—

"Oh god, Emma…"

Emma's whole body shuddered at the sound of her name, this time much louder as it dripped from Regina's lips. Not Sherriff Swan or Miss Swan, she said "Emma." A hot surge of arousal shot through her body. Could the Mayor possibly be thinking of her while she—

"Yes, Emma, yes…"

Green eyes darkened with desire as they watched Regina drive herself over the edge and ride out her orgasm. The brunette's legs trembled, hips bucking forward as the wave of pleasure crashed over her. Softer, slower movements and quieter breathy moans of pleasure replaced the frantic ones witnessed moments ago. A tender shudder moved through Regina's body as she came down from the pinnacle of bliss.

Emma herself was shaking but for an entirely different reason. What did this mean? Did Regina want her? She was certain now more than ever that she wanted Regina. But how could this be? They didn't even like each other, right? Was this about sex? Or was she interested in a relationship?

As Emma continued this silent war within herself, wondering what she had just experienced, what her name called out in ecstasy could mean, she did not notice the Mayor removing her hand from her pants and fastening them again. She was unaware of the brunette shutting off her computer and pushing back from the desk. Not until she heard the sound of stilettos on tile did she shake herself from her thoughts.

She listened as the steps moved toward the door, then the sound of the doorknob turning. In a moment Regina would be gone and Emma could get out of here. The blonde could escape this surreal experience and maybe relieve her own… tension. Another moment and the Mayor would be gone.

Emma listened as there was another step, the door opened, but then her steps faltered. Regina seemed to be stopping.

_What is she waiting on?_

"Sherriff? When you pull yourself together under there, please do not forget your paperwork on my desk. I notice, as usual, it was not completed. I expect you to complete it and bring it by my house—tonight. Henry goes to bed at ten so, I will expect you at… say, eleven thirty?" Regina's voice started out as mayoral as ever but those last words were sultry and weighted with meaning. "And Emma? When you leave, do be a dear and set the alarm. We just had a new keypad installed this week and a new security code set up. I have been trying to memorize it all week. The code is in a folder marked confidential."

Emma's heart leapt into her throat. Her heart was beating out of her chest.

_What the actual fuck?!_

Regina knew she was there? And if Emma's paperwork was on the desk, what was this folder between her thighs? A quick glance at the front of the folder gave her the answer:

_Confidential._


End file.
